irialfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandis Noblesse
Grandis Noblesse is located in the Underworld beside that of Asmodeus' territories, residents are under the faction of Irial - Founded and Established in 700 A.D, The land remained as an independent state, and are governed by their own laws and citizens. The Grandis Noblesse is designed and could be considered a city, all of which are being kept cleaned by automated artificial intelligence designed by Henrietta de La Voïs. Rooms and Sectors * Throne Room/Assembly Hall Large semi-circle room with a throne at the center-point, it consists of a grand throne and thousands of royalty-engraved seats for its residence. * Bedrooms The Royals and Elites resides in these rooms, decorated with utmost quality, cleaning and servicing required everyday by servants. Each room differs in shapes and sizes but are average of 1,600 square-feets. * Servant Bedrooms The rooms for servants or pets, these are decorated to suit the occupant’s tastes and preferences. Cleaning and servicings are done by the servants. These rooms average in 200 square-feets * Grand Playroom The room only used when the Progenitor is present and allows for entry. Only invitations from the Progenitor allows entry, otherwise requests are to be granted before using the room. Servants are only allowed to clean the room and nothing else. It consists mainly of a giant bed, along with a giant hot bathtub. * Grand Bath The largest bath of the estate, it consists of giant hot bathtubs, warm pools, water massage machines and more. Its ceiling is connected to the Dimensional Gap for viewing pleasures. * Study Chamber A large room consisting shelves of books on its walls, the table big enough for research documents, maps, bulky books to be laid out flat on the table, as well as an armchair with a coffee holder on its armrests. It only has a single window connected to the gardens outside. * Dimensional Hallway The Hallway is ever-expanding. As the amount of residents increases, the hallway is built to accommodate with the population. And since the lands are limited in the underworld, the hallways are connected to the Dimensional Gap in which many other rooms are built in there as well. * Culinary Gallery A large kitchen suitable for industrial servings. The kitchen itself also have its own chambers for personal uses, as well as public areas for large servings, projects or competitions. * The Arena A flat surface of quartz and marble spreads across the middle of the Arena, spectators surrounds the field. Everything in the Arena is protected with a surface of repellent-plasma, including a thin layer of glass before the spectators, thus no destruction will damage the surroundings. The Arena is built for pure combats evaluations, and not recommended for assessing strategic battles. * Virtuor Different from the Arena, Virtuor is suitable for battles, games, simulations and many other possible activities. The space is infinitely expandable as it also resides in the Dimensional Gap, the terrains can be generated and formed through computations. Physics, mathematics, time and space can all be altered within this room via the control panel for lulz and more. * One True Chess A large room that expands upwards, fading away in light as it reaches the top. The middle lies two chairs facing each other, with a chessboard in the middle. The white chess pieces are semi-translucent marbles, while the black pieces are opaque onyx stones. Both are polished so fine, clear reflections on the surface are foreseen. * Orchestra Pit A large theatre for Orchestral, Performing Arts or Theatrical plays. Its seats are assigned individually with extra personal space for comfort. The red curtains are so large, a gust of wind could be felt at the bottom of the stage as the curtain closes. * Dimensional Cinema A large cinema with its walls and ceilings connected to the Dimensional Gap. The room’s gravity can be controlled to suitable liking. It comes with beds, sofas and even giant pillows to stay comfortable in. The cinema also comes with VIP rooms for 2 or more, completely sound-proof for various activities. * Sanctuary of the Divine Melody A crystal piano lies in the middle of the room, illuminated with lights that follows the melodies played. Audible tones are sometimes perceived in eyes as well, resonating all the sense of its body. It only recognizes certain pianists, many of those who played the piano are distinguishable individuals, and those who are able to play the piano well, music can be felt differently under their hands. * Server Room A room constantly under -30 degrees celsius to run many components of the castle, storing important data and running different servers such as communication servers or satellite servers. Its wires are connected from rooms and computers and its data are stored here. * Super Computer The only computer with its server independent from the server room. It is used to run simulations for projects, calculations and improvisations of many technologies. The computer has an individual room for itself, as it is linked with several machines like the Time Machines, Antimatter Generator and more. * Museum Historical paintings can be found in the museum, skeletons and frozen creatures have its respective corners as well. While the museum is a new addition to the Grandis Noblesse, most parts are still under development and composition as of 2015. * Relaxation Room Specialized servants are stationed here for massage, spa, beauty and reflexology therapies. The servants mainly consists of artificial intelligence, puppets or are DNA clones under the commandment of the server. * Portals Thinking with portals. A large room made for transportation purposes. There is a portal linked to the Aether world. Many portals have a set default destination, while other personal portals can be reprogrammed to set the user’s desired destination with correct coordination points. * Elevator Transports individual up to the over world at mach 4, using the acceleration technology of the Spacial Cauldron Collider, reaching the over world in under 2 minutes. It is a cylindrical tube that spans from the estate to the skies before reaching the over world. * The Round Table Large room with a single round table that sits in the middle. Designated Queens and department leaders are to discuss official issues in here. The Round Table are also responsible for running civilizations in other dimensions. * Laboratory The Laboratory consists of various equipments that are suitable for numerous fields of experiments, ranging from modern alchemy to theoretical mathematics. Dimensional Vaults and XPH are one of the many product that are tested and produced here. * Guest Room The Guests Room are on the very first floor of Grandis Noblesse, there are more than a hundred guest rooms available, ranging from small modern room to an emperor sized bedrooms. Each of which are being maintained and cleaned by the servants of Irial. * Prison/Dungeon The Prison keeps all the captives in here, be it prisoners-of-war or intruders of Irial. It is a highly developed facility, with a few vintage-styled dungeons for viewing pleasures and also usage for 2 or more people. The prison's interior are made of marbles and quarks, appearance similar to that of the laboratory captive chambers. However, the vintage section dungeons are no longer used for official convicts, but rather for Irial citizens to use them however they like. There are medieval armor and clothing available, along with whips, candles and jute ropes for several activities that may require the use of such equipment. * Medic Department The Medical Department is a large area made for treating all kinds of injuries and sickness, it is equipped with the latest technologies that Irial could provide, along with specialized doctors that are on stand-by and Phoenix members on patrol. The Medic department is capable of hosting and tending to as much as a hundred thousand of patients at once, the vast amount of wards are all personalized rooms in which are capable of tending to the patient's sicknesses and injuries differently. The rooms are also personalized so much that if an immediate surgery is required, the room's equipment that was stored and sanitized are ready to use any time. * Sports Department The Sports Department is another large area consisting of hundreds of different stadiums, there are 4 baseball field, 8 soccer field * Irial Port The Irial Port is a broad term for the ports for planes, trains and occasionally helicopters. The airport is separated into several segments for different uses such as domestic flights, aerial combats or shipping. It is mostly used to transport across the underworld or to send aeronautic objects up above the over-world. The airport had never sent out planes onto the over-world as the risk factors are too high such as navigation above the underworld, and the landing locations of the over-world. Instead however, many planes are able to fly into the underworld from the over-world via the portal in the Bermuda Triangle, the only opened portal large enough to transport huge vehicles and objects. There are 3 runways for the domestic flight planes, several hundred runways for aerial jets, and few thousands of train services to accommodate for air sickness. * Bar Irial provides drinking services in the bar, its spectacular view beneath the underworld clouds allow its customers to drink and enjoy the view of the underworld. * Herb,Flower,Tree Gardens The gardens and grasses spans around the castle. It is wide and huge and are mostly grasses tended by machines regularly, and are good places to have a time out for fresh airs or patio to enjoy your afternoon tea. The Herbs are kept in greenhouses domes under perfect conditions for the plants to cultivate and be harvested for medical/research purposes. * Living Room/Fireplace/Lounge The living room is linked from the Lounge, where the reception table is located at. The Lounge several areas for clients to rest, such as coffee tables & sofas or the smoking room (each accompanied by its own small fireplace). The Living Room has large televisions and also different rooms separated by soundproof glass for individual uses. * Occult Research Chamber * Robotics and Machinery Development Department Founded and maintained by Henrietta De La Voïs, the department researches on robotics and machinery * Bio-technology Research Department * Genetic Researches and Experimental Department * Programming and Computing Room * Command Center Room (Maps) * Velocity and Space Alteration Lab (Spacial Cauldron Collider) * Politics and Economics Studies * Dining Room * Trash Disposal Chamber * General Academic Classes * Brewery Chamber